Scenes, product compositions, product depictions, and other product images are increasingly used in advertising, signage, instructional documents, descriptions, etc. Creation of the scenes, product compositions, product depictions, or product images are often large-scale productions requiring large number of steps, individuals, time, and therefore, money to complete. For example, to create a scene for an advertising campaign, a stylist or other individual selects an existing scene or designs the background scene, purchases or selects products and surrounding items from retail venues, warehouses, or similar, and makes other choices regarding available products for the scene.
Other individuals locate the items selected by the stylist, load the items for transport, and transport the items to a photography space or studio. The stylist directs additional individuals in placing items in an initial desired manner to create a physical scene to be photographed. Often times, once the original scene is created, additional incremental or other changes are made to the scene to adjust the look and feel of the images captured of the scene, depending upon the desired end use of the captured images. In addition, the captured photographs may be updated using photo-editing software to achieve the desired end results. Even when conducted in an expedited manner, the design and creation of a photographed scene suitable for use in any medium can take days, weeks, or even longer. As such, means for more rapidly and efficiently creating images for use in advertising, signage, instructional documents, descriptions, etc. are desired.